


The Red Queen

by Classic_Quill



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Quill/pseuds/Classic_Quill
Summary: Ruby Rose wakes up on a deserted island with mysterious occurrences happening around her.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 3





	The Red Queen

##  **Chapter 1**

A cold rush of wind over the beach in the morning and a pair of silver eyes fluttered open and reflected the sky above. A long breath was drawn and the air of the sea filled her longues. She sat up and gazed at the horizon over the gray ocean. She turned and looked around alerted. The area around her was clear with the exception of a red compact weapon. 

Ruby Rose washed up on an island overlaid with pink sand. The greenery behind her suggested there would be fruit. The young warrior stood on her feet and moved toward the forest. 

The murky air around her was getting thicker the farther she wandered in. Ruby thought it would be difficult to breathe, but she kept drawing clear breaths. 

As she looked past the trees she spotted Spindle trees and she hoped for the best. 

To her delight, she found Strawberry bushes. Ruby quickly kneeled down to pick the strawberries. 

The second she tasted them it struck her as strange that they were extremely delicious.

Ruby stood up and looked for a place to set up a camp. She turned around but jumped back in surprise. She stood perplexed at a large open clearing that she was sure wasn’t there before.

Slightly stunned, she took a moment to think about what she should do next. 

Ruby almost instantly concluded that she needed shelter, but to her horror, the second she blinked she saw a large cabin in the clearing. It had tarps coloured red, showing personal preference for Ruby. 

  
  


Ruby stood still, practically paralyzed. She closed her eyes and breathed softly, hoping to the gods that she wasn’t hallucinating. She rubbed her eyes and opened them once more. Still there. 

She walked up to it cautiously and slowly moved her hand toward it. The tap on the wood confirmed it was real. Either it appeared out of nothing or Ruby was going insane. 

She moved up the stairs to the porch and opened the twin wooden doors. The cabin was fully stocked, it had a kitchen and a beautiful den and a bedroom in the back. The shelves across the wall were lined with pictures of her friends and family.

“Yep, I’m going crazy.” She said.


End file.
